Never Again Chapter 1
by Arazen Lucis
Summary: Fairy Tail was crushed, Magnolia burned to the ground. The only hope they had at survival was in tears himself. Natsu is forced to watch Lucy in her final hours.


Buildings were ablazed, every component of their structure burned till it wouldn't hold up and it ultimately collapsed to the ground. One by one they all fell, nearly every building in the fine city of Magnolia was rendered to mere ashes, ashes the polluted the wind that soared in from the west, raising the ashes on the ground. The buildings that stood the test of power, had gaping holes carved into them, or flames lingering in different parts. For the remaining citizens the abhorrence before their eyes was grim reminder of the power he held. He who single handedly defeated the strongest team of the strongest guild in the entire country, and his lackeys dealt with the others. Mother held their daughters as close to their heart as they could, tears expelled from their eyes, dribbling down their reddened cheeks. Fathers stood affront their families, with trembling legs, grabbing the nearest thing they could to fight, if it was required. Others just tugged on their forelocks, sat in the nearest corner, with a blanket pulled around their shoulder, weeping of their lost loved ones. All of them cried and pleaded to the heavens above for a miracle, for a savior, anything that would allow them to escape this vivid hell. Fairy Tail failed, Fairy Tail couldn't keep their home safe. They got close to the danger, and the danger retaliated aggressively.

Pink locks danced in the wind, the ends of his white net patterned scarf flowing with the wind. Left arm tightly grasped his right biceps, figure leaned forward on one knee, drawing heavy breaths as fast his lungs would allow. Blood fell and stained his arm from the gaping sword wound upon the mark of his red guild mark that was imprinted onto his right deltoid. Tears from his broadened oculars dribbled down his pale cheeks. The rough digits on his right arm enclosed to a tightened fist. It was almost painful to even stay standing. "Lucy…" Natsu muttered in a barely audible locution. "Let her go…" His voice picked up. "LET HER GO! LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!" Hushed mutters escalated to vociferation that echoed the skylines. All the attention from the people below was drawn to the center of the town. The downed Gray and Erza watched Natsu struggle, denying the pain that was slowly consumed his body, still he marched. Each step he took was heavy, almost a stop that dug into the hardened steel he was walking on. "LET HER GO!" The acute flames that streamed through his heated veins, ignited his whole body, and he became a dazzling source of light in the dark sky.

The next step he took, allowed him to pick up the pace and break out a sprint, channelling the flames that lit his whole body, into the blunt of bruised knuckles. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He was face to face with the entity that was cloaked in a black hood. Natsu pulled his arm back, lunged his body forward, and swung his flagrant fist at his jaw. "Heh, all that rage and you're still a useless fuck." The man simply took a step to his rear to evade the fist, but the momentum of the punch caused him to trip over, as the cloaked entity folded his arm at the elbow and struck the dragon slayer on his spinal cord, sending the body crashing into the steel. "BLUAGH!" Natsu cried out, as his stomach struck the steel, blood rushed out from his inside and expelled itself through his mouth, staining his chin and teeth. A subtle laughter was perceived by the salamander's ears. "Haha, don't you know. All should bow before god, even dragons."

Natsu picked up his fist, raised it into the air, and punched the dense steel. Forcing his upper body up till he was on his right knee, grasping onto this left knee with his left hand. "There's not a single member of Fairy Tail that would bow before anyone… I'm gonna kick your ass…" Natsu inhaled the oxygen around his mouth, then exhaled, venting the doubt thin his soul. "Then I'm gonna' rescue Lucy.. and then… We're both gonna' shove you back down into the underworld…" Immediately after, a gloved hand swooped down and grabbed the salamander by his cherry hair. Deus hauled his whole body up by the strands of hair in his fingers, and slammed his chin against the steel floor. Raising his right boot, he held his foot right over Natsu's head, and he stomped into his skull as hard as he could, and he raised his foot and he did it again, and again. "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU COULDN'T DO SHIT! AND NOW YOU WANNA' TAKE ON GOD!?" Deus removed his feet from the back of Natsu's skull, and crouched down next to his downed body, once again he picked up the half-alive salamander by his hair, index and middle finger pried his eyes wide open. "Now you're gonna' watch while I carve the skin off your girlfriend. Then I'm gonna' cook that shit and force it down your throat, while I suck the life out of her." Natsu could barely speak, his lips just quivered. Deus continued to hold his head, as he signaled a man standing by the celestial mage's with a nod. The celestial mage couldn't speak, or move from the steel pole that she was restrained to. The executioner drew the machete from his sheath. Natsu couldn't watch it, but he couldn't turn his head away. He never wanted to watch someone else he held dear just slip through his fingers, while he helplessly stood there, but it was happening again, and there was nothing he could. The executioner held the blade was pinned against the celestial mage's throat.

"Natsu…" She drew all the strength left in her, calling out to her one and only, and she did it again. "Natsu… The days I spent with you were the best days of my life…" Things she wanted to say, was surpassed for so long, the feelings she kept inside was unleashed in her last few seconds of life. "You were always there for me… you were then when I cried, when I smiled, when I laughed, when I fell down. You… always picked me up and I was kind of hoping that would last forever, you know?" A smile stretched on her crimson stained, dried lips, brune oculars looked at the salamander, an face she would never forget, not even if she ascended to a life beyond. "Lucy…" Natsu called to her, as he extended an arm and pulled himself forward across the metal. "Don't go.. I'm comin' for ya'.. Just wait… Everyone's waiting for us back home.. Gray.. Erza.. Happy.. Everyone in Fairy Tail…" He spoke the words, it sound like he believed it. "Natsu I have and always will….." A flash of white light blinded the salamander and the opposing parties in the vicinity, Natsu stretched his mouth and released a mighty roar. "LUCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

1 week earlier...


End file.
